


Petplay

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Petplay, freshly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arin becomes the sexy kitten of his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petplay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Skyhillan for helping me with editing!

As with most of his kinks, Arin discovered petplay through his hours spent just browsing around online, and it was intriguing to say the least. At first it was just the humiliation and the sense of being so totally controlled, but then he came to think the getup was quite cute too. Little kitty ears, thick leather collars and soft paw gloves. Then tail plugs came up. He really wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

Didn't stop him ordering himself a set though. 

The set he ordered was handmade, all made with pink leather and soft white fur. It came with a headband with a pair of cat ears attached, a dainty little collar, a pair of paw gloves with big pink pads and a long, very fluffy white tail extending from a slightly intimidating glass plug. It all felt so expensive and luxurious. Arin spent the first minute just letting the tail fur run through his fingers. 

For a while the set just sat in its box under Arins bed; he just couldn't work out how to approach Brian about the whole thing. He wasn't sure how the older man would take to it. It was difficult to explain, that he wanted to be treated like a pet, primarily a house cat, when he didn't even understand it himself. Should he be blunt or maybe introduce the idea to Brian slowly? It wasn't like it was their first time doing kinky stuff, but he was still worried about Brian not being into it at all, or even him being disgusted by it. 

In the end, he took the coward’s route and the next time Brian came over he found the box sitting on the counter in the kitchen, open just enough for him to get curious. Arin couldn't stop the nerves bubbling up in his chest as he saw Brian coming out of the kitchen, holding the box in hand with his brows furrowed slightly.

“I'm going to assume this was left out for me to find? “

“Uh, yeah, maybe. I was thinking maybe I—I could like..wear them. Tonight?”

Brian leaned over the sofa to carefully place the open box into Arin’s lap, speaking softly. “Arin, if you wanted to try petplay, you really should have asked.”

Arin felt a good deal of his nerves fade away at that, glad he wouldn't have to explain it to him. He felt Brian step around the sofa to stand in front of him, carefully picking out the tail. “Have you used one of these before?” 

Arin shook his head and Brian nodded, stepping back a little “Stand up and take your clothes off.” His voice had changed slightly, getting deeper as he slipped into the more dominant headspace. Arin scrabbled to comply, dropping the box next to him then hopping up. His heart was pounding, half out of excitement and half from nerves. At least it seemed like Brian knew what he was doing, even if he was just standing there watching him undress. Arin stopped at his boxers, glancing up at Brian with his cheeks all pink.

“Do you want these off too or..?”

“You can keep them on for now.” Brian took a moment to look Arin slowly up and down, then stepped around him, picking the kitty ears out first and placing them on Arin’s head, smiling a little “..Adorable.” Then came the collar, fixed loose enough to let him breathe but tight enough so Arin could always feel it, constantly aware it was there. It wasn't so bad though, the inside was soft and comfortable against his skin. The gloves were lovely, perfectly soft on the inside and really limiting his finger use, already making him feel a little flushed. It was like being in very comfortable and cute handcuffs. 

He knew the plug was next but he was still uncertain. Luckily Brian seemed to be taking it slowly, stroking Arin’s hair back and planting a light kiss on his forehead.

“You look wonderful. Do you think you're ready for this?” He held up the tail, smiling warmly as Arin nodded “Good boy. On your hands and knees.” 

He obeyed with only a little hesitation, feeling Brian crouching down behind him, fingers hooking onto the waistband of his boxers, pulling them halfway down his thighs. Arin simply shifted, leaning down on his elbows and gripping the rug in an attempt to calm his nerves. Cold, lubed up fingers brushed his entrance before pushing in, rough and harsh. The pain faded quickly enough—besides, Arin could take it. He was almost too nervous to really enjoy this part, the plug had looked huge to him and he was terrified it was going to hurt more than he could take. 

Finally he felt the cold glass poking him for a moment before sliding instead, slick and shifting into place easily. He was vaguely area of the fluffy tail brushing against the back of his legs, but most of his brain was focused on the object deep inside of him, thick and heavy. Brian gave him a minute or so just to get used to it, then tapped his lower back.

“Sit up.”

Arin did, cautiously as if sudden movements would somehow cause the plug to explode. Once the usual burn was gone, it was surprisingly painless, the tip sitting close enough to his prostate to keep him aroused without giving him directly stimulation. 

“Good boy.” Brian's clean hand was back on his head, stroking and scratching gently behind his ears, listening to Arin hum and lean back a little against his leg.

After a little more petting and soft praise, Brian sat himself down and patted his knee, watching Arin scramble over to him, kicking off his boxers as he went. He was loving this, he liked being praised anyway, but it was so much sweeter in this context. He planted his chin and one paw on Brian's leg, ignoring the slight burn from his bare knees pressing into the carpet. He was more than just a little happy to see Brian enjoying this as well, one of his hands working on his belt and zipper while the other went back to petting Arin’s head. As soon as Brian's hard cock was free, Arin made a move towards it only to have Brian firmly push his head back with a quiet, “Not yet, baby. Be patient.” Even Arin’s big, confused eyes and soft little mews didn't change his mind, instead he just wrapped his fingers around the base, making long and slow strokes.   
Arin knew he couldn't talk, as much as he wanted to. Cats couldn't talk, and Brian would probably punish him if he did. So instead he just referred back to what Mimi and Mochi did when they wanted attention, soft whining and head butting Brian's knee until finally he caved, shifting his legs a little further apart and pulling Arin’s head closer, which was all Arin really needed before he pounced forward, paws on either side of Brian's knees, wanting to make up for lost time. He heard Brian let out a quiet groan as lips wrapped around the tip, Arin’s head ducking down a few times before he popped off, focusing more on small licks at the head. 

He wasn't really aware of Brian's leg sliding underneath him until he was fully straddling it, rocking forward and essentially humping Brian's shin, giving him some much appreciated friction, even if it did throw his cock sucking game a little.

“There's a good little kitten.” Brian's voice was a little more broken than usual, giving Arin a warning that he was pretty close, as if the heartbeat hammering against his tongue wasn't enough warning. Arin pushed the head into his mouth, one hand shifting between his legs and pawing clumsily at his own cock, the fur and leather feeling a little alien but not really in a bad way. Brian came with a fist full of Arin’s hair and a long growl, glancing down to see Arin swallow it down like a good boy, then panting as his hips thrusted forward. Brian grinned, nudging his knee up.

“Good kitty. You wanna cum kitten? That's right..cum for your master.” Arin let out the most human noise he had emitted for the last hour or so, a long groan as his hips thrust forward again, slowing down as he came into his paw, clenching around the tail plug and feeling it shift inside of him. 

While Arin came down from his high, Brian sorted out his pants and tucked his cock away, then pulled Arin gently into his lap, resting his chin on his head and smiling. “You did so well, baby.. Such a good kitten.”


End file.
